The Reason
by thevampirevivienne
Summary: Sirius/OC, James/Lily Sirius cheats on Marlene McKinnon, and they both move on...for a while. But what happens when he realizes that he wants her back? How far will he go to convince that he's serious this time? *My first fanfic*
1. Chapter 1: Bliss

Chapter 1: Bliss

I, Marlene McKinnon, am in a state of complete and utter bliss. Seriously. Why am I so happy? Let's see: I go to Hogwarts, the most fantastic wizarding school in the world, I have a goodly number of awesome friends, and the cutest guy in the year just asked me out. I'd say that that's a pretty hefty list right there.

Allow me to elaborate, lovely piece of parchment that I should be writing notes on right now. Actually, I'm positive that McGonagall is of the opinion that I'm diligently writing down her lecture word for word, otherwise she would have surely given me the Look by now. Yes, the Look. I've seen her use it, and I don't want to be on the receiving end. But enough about transfiguration. I'm happy, and I want to revel in my state of euphoria and write it all down. If I could bottle up this feeling and sell it, I'd make a fortune.

The first thing on my list: Hogwarts. I love learning about magic, and I'm pretty good at spells if I do say so myself. Not that I'm a straight-O student like my neurotic best friend Lily, but I never get lower than an A, and that was only once. I also love the amount of freedom I have here. My family is great, but there are so many of them that sometimes it's hard to get some time alone to breathe and just do what I want to do without interruptions.

Of course, school would be horrible if it wasn't for my friends. Lily is my best friend. She has lovely hair, thick and dark red, and her eyes are so green. Of course, she won't believe anything good about herself, and is always "Ugh. Look at my stupid eyes. They look like…pickle juice. Ew. And my _hair_…it's the color of dried blood and takes the shape of a giant puffball. Double ew!!" I swear it's her mantra, but I'm working on changing that. The other thing about Lily is that she has a temper. And that is why I have to hide this piece of paper well, so that she never finds out that I called her neurotic. Beware of the revenge of Lily.

I could go on for ages about Lily, but I have other friends too. Dorcas Meadowes is one of the most intimidating girls I know. In fact, when I first met her, I was a little scared, because she looked kind of evil. Another reason to burn this parchment, I don't want Dorcas finding out about that. But she does have a certain…dangerous look about her. She's pale, with dark wavy hair and dark eyes. Lately, she also taken to wearing copious amounts of black eyeliner and dark lipstick, making her look like Dracula's bride. She's an absolute genius at DADA, but other than that, she doesn't really seem to care about school.

And then, there's Emmeline Vance. She should be a model, because she has it all: very tall, with curling blonde hair and a killer figure. But don't be fooled by her appearance, because she is most certainly not a cotton candy princess. She's probably the most sarcastic person I know.

And now we get to the piece de resistance of my happiness: Sirius Black. He is the best-looking guy in the year, and maybe even in the entire school. He has black hair that falls perfectly into his dreamy gray eyes…and the best part is that he asked me to Hogsmeade! Me, Marlene McKinnon, the shy, nerdy klutz with less-than-average looks! I don't even know why he picked me, because I'm not a thing like his past girlfriends. They've all been blonde, busty and yet thin at the same time, and beautiful in a kind of slutty way. I, on the other hand, am kind of short, only 5'5", and I have plain, straight brown hair and blue eyes. I thank whatever omnipotent deity is out there for my eyes quite often, because without them I'd be even plainer than I am right now.

So, about my date…I'm so excited I can't sit still! And he was so romantic about asking me too! For a while now, I'd been noticing him around me in the halls, just looking at me and smiling. Then he somehow sat next to me the very day that we did partner work in Charms(poor Lily had to deal with his infatuated friend James Potter) and he seemed really nice. And the next afternoon, I was just lounging under a tree by the lake with Emmeline, enjoying the sunlight, when out of the corner of my eye I saw him walking in our direction, carrying, of all things, a rose. I was so sure that he was going to ask Em to Hogsmeade, but as he got nearer, he called out "Hey, Marlene!" I was a little confused. Actually, my first stupid idea was that he wanted me to deliver a message to Em, which would have been pointless because she was sitting right there(don't laugh, parchment, I don't think well in stressful situations). But I stood up all the same and walked over to meet him, and then he asked me to the village tomorrow! Just like that! He is the cutest, most-

Oh. Lily's just informed me that class ended two minutes ago, and wasn't I planning on eating lunch? Funny how fast that went. I guess I really did need to gush like a proper bimbo…

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I'm not such a great writer, so pleeeeease tell me what I should fix. Flames are welcome, just don't swear at me.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Girl Talk

Chapter 2: A Little Girl Talk

(Marlene POV)

I had no clue class was over already. Honestly, usually I'm dying of boredom by the time the bell rings. Maybe I should write in a journal like a stereotypical soppy girl during class? But Lily would kill me, she loves class.

Wait a minute… _Lily_.

I never told her! She had no clue why I was so out of it yesterday, and today! And I needed her help to get ready! Good job, Marls. Way to just forget about your best friend.

While I was in the middle of scolding myself, I felt…pain. My head was stinging, and I was…lying on the ground?

I saw Lily's worried face swim into view, her green eyes staring at me like I was some sort of alien creature.

"Uh, Marls? Are you okay? Because you don't normally walk straight into walls…"

(Lily POV)

I was really worried about Marlene. Something weird had happened to her yesterday afternoon. All I knew was that she went out by the lake with Emmeline to "enjoy the sun, a commodity all too rare in a Scottish winter" and she came back before dinner looking all dreamy. She didn't even talk, she just sighed, flopped onto her bed, and closed the curtains. Oddly enough, she was hugging a rose.

Now, today, she was being strange _again_. She didn't wake up till late this morning, so I had no chance to grill her at breakfast. She even took notes all through Transfiguration, or at least it looked like she was…until the bell rang and she just kept writing with this soppy smile on her face.

I had to figure out what's wrong. Did she get hit by a hex gone wrong? Did somebody give her drugged food?

Oh my God! She just walked straight into a wall!

"Uh, Marls?" I asked. "Are you okay? Because you don't normally walk straight into walls…"

Her eyes focused on me, and she blinked, looking totally lost for a moment. Then she gasped and sat up so fast that her head collided with mine, making me see stars. We both yelped in pain.

"Lily I am so so so sorry! And not just about your head, though I'm sorry about that too. I was just so excited that I _completely_ forgot to tell you!" she jabbers at high speed, jumping up and brushing herself off.

"You mean you have a reason for being so strange? Nobody hexed you or drugged you?" I asked, relieved.

"Oh, Lily, it's the most amazing thing ever," Marlene gushed, looking for a moment like some starry-eyed romantic heroine who should be on the cover of a dollar store paperback. Now I was getting worried again. Marlene didn't gush. She didn't giggle. What had happened to my best friend?

"You'll never believe it," she continued, as we made our way to the Great Hall. "Sirius Black asked me to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" she squealed. I stopped in shock, gaping at her.

"No way…Marlene! You're going with _Black_? But- Marauder- Potter- Evil-" I stammered. Then I realized how totally selfish I was being. Marlene_never_ went on dates, and now Sirius, who is unarguably good-looking, had asked her out. I couldn't ruin this for her with my own personal vendetta against Potter, that prejudiced, bigheaded idiot. I swallowed, and then started again.

"That's so exciting, Marls! Wait…is that why you were hugging the rose? What happened?" I asked. She looked so happy.

"I was just sitting there with Em, and then…" she continued as we walked down the moving staircases, deftly jumping over the trick stair. By the time we reached the Great Hall she had finished, her eyes glowing. We stepped in and made our way to the end of the Gryffindor table, our usual spot.

"Hey, Lily, Marlene," drawled Dorcas. "Em was just telling me the big news. So, he gave you a rose? Very sappy!" Marlene blushed. She was a total sucker for sappiness.

"Never mind the rose, Dor!" exclaimed Emmeline. "More important is what you're going to wear! Have you decided yet?"

"Um…clothes?" Oh, Marlene, you are so naïve, I thought.

"This could get drastic, Marls. They might even enlist the help of…_Jen_." I warned. Marlene paled next to me.

"Oh no. Em, Dor, you_wouldn't_…" she said. Unfortunately for her, their answering smirks told me that they most certainly would…

A/N: So, a minor cliffy. Sorry it repeats things from the other chapter and it isn't as long, but it's way harder to write a non-epistle style chapter. Any guesses for who the mysterious Jen is?


	3. Chapter 3: Victory and Trepidation

Chapter 3: Victory and Trepidation

A/N: I just wanted to give a big thank-you to Dizrhythmia-Chook, who has reviewed both my chapters! Thanks so much! It makes my day every time I see a review. Also, apologies for the slow updating. I have to go to this boring place everyday; it's called school. I'll try my hardest to get out at least one chapter a week. Now, on with the story!

(Sirius POV)

I burst into my dormitory with a big grin on my face, shouting "Operation TMMTH is a go! Go me!" My dorm mate Frank looked up at me, shook his head, and went back to scribbling on his parchment, frowning absentmindedly. Pete was nowhere to be seen, Remus was eating chocolate, and James was sprawled across his four-poster, glaring angrily at his curtains.

"Aw, come one, don't I get a congratulations?" I whined. "How about some chocolate? And James, what did those curtains ever do to you?"

"Sorry, this is my last bar. I'll have to restock at Hogsmeade this weekend," Remus explained after swallowing. Of course he would never speak with his mouth full.

"You want to know what the curtains did? Just look at them!" James huffed angrily. I looked. They seemed normal to me: dark red, velvet, no unusual holes or messages.

"Um, James, they're just curtains. They've been there for years, and they've always looked like that. I don't get it."

"But do you _see_ what color they are?" he exclaimed. "I'll tell you! Dark red! And do you know what else is dark red? The hair of the gorgeous Lily Evans who _still_ won't go out with me. These curtains just want to rub it in my face, that's what!" Prongs was a wonderful guy, but this sort of obsession with Evans was unhealthy. He actually connected her hair with these curtains?

"Wow…" was my only reply.

"And you know, Sirius, it would be a lot easier to congratulate you if we actually knew what Operation TMMTH was," Remus pointed out reasonably.

"Please say you didn't plan a prank without me," James added.

"Nothing of the sort my good Prongs," I beamed. "I asked Marlene McKinnon to Hogsmeade, and she agreed!"

"Marlene?" Remus asked, raising his brows. "Is she really…your type?"

"Yeah," James chimed in. "I thought you liked blondes. Like those Hufflepuff airheads you always go with. What was the last one, Jillian or something? She had a really annoying laugh, you know." I grimaced, well remembering the annoyingly high-pitched giggle that James was talking about. But of course, I had to defend my ex-girlfriend. It's just part of the guy code.

"Her name was Jane, and she was very nice. In fact, she was really fun to…um…well, uh, look at?" I ended lamely.

"Yeah, and that was the only good thing about her. Thank God you only stayed with her for a week," Remus laughed. "But I know Marlene, she's really nice."

"And good-looking," I added. "That's the best part!" She was really quite pretty, in a sort of unassuming way, with her perfect glossy brown hair and deep blue eyes. It was a refreshing change from the usual fake blondes wearing too much makeup who seemed to gravitate towards me.

"I hope you'll behave yourself," Remus said, suddenly stern. "Marlene is not a bimbo, and you shouldn't treat her like one."

"Relax, Moony old buddy. I do know Marlene, anyways. We were partners for the Charms project, since James wanted to be with Evans, and she's nice enough, even if she's a little shy. She looked so surprised when I asked her, too!" I reminisced. I wonder who she thought I was going to ask? Surely not Vance. Vance is hot, but she's also friends with that ice queen Jen, and sarcastic too. No way would I subject myself to that torture.

"So…where's Pete?"

(Marlene POV)

It had been going so well, I thought numbly.

I had told Lily, and she hadn't even freaked about the fact that I was going on a date with the best friend of the person she hates the most. We had even reached the Great Hall and our table without much of an incident, aside from me walking into the wall. I was all ready for them to tease me, but I hadn't expected Em to be so drastic.

She had threatened me with…_Jen_.

Jen was Em's sometimes-friend, the fifth girl in our dorm. Mostly she hung out with her Ravenclaw friends, discussing the latest news in haute couture. She was rich, snobby, and beautiful, and her wardrobe was filled with fairy-princess concoctions and sparkling high heels. I had no idea where she wore all those clothes in Hogwarts, but that was besides the point.

She scared me. I knew that Em usually chatted with her about outfits before a date, but the idea of her analyzing me was downright frightening. I knew exactly what she would do. She would look me up and down, take in my lack of height, abundance of weight, plain features, and "plebian" dress sense, and then sniff and raise her eyebrows in a look that clearly stated "And just who do you think you are to go on a date like that? What could you possibly do worse?"

"Em, I really don't think that's such a great idea," I gulped.

"Nonsense," Em said breezily. "Jen's just the person to get you a look that will blow him away."

"Yeah," Dorcas snickered. "Maybe she'll even give you one of her fancy-frills outfits to wear."

"Excuse me," said someone snootily. "For your information, Miss Dork, they are haute couture and fitted to me perfectly, so McKinnon could certainly never wear them." Life hates me. Really it does. It chooses now of all times to bring Jen over to my table. WHY?

"Jennifer, darling," Emmeline drawled. "I'm so glad you're here!" It always amazes me how Em can put on the haughty snob act when she's talking to other snobs, but as soon as they leave she turns into a normal person.

"Actually, Emmeline, I heard you've got a date for the village this weekend?" Jen asked archly.

"Indeed I do. I'm going with Alexander de Montesque, the Ravenclaw seventh year? I'm sure you know him." Em smiled sweetly. She and Jen often have these faux-friendly conversations where they each try to prove that they're better than the other. In fact, Jen's smile was looking a little strained to me.

"Oh, I do," Jen laughed. "We're _very_ good friends." Now it was her turn to look innocent. It was actually quite intriguing, watching this tennis match of veiled insults and insinuations. At least it took the attention off of me.

"How nice! It's always lovely to have a boyfriend who your friends like," Em stated brightly. "But what's really exciting is that Marlene is going with Sirius Black! I'm sure we'll all have such fun getting ready together." I glared at Em, hoping that Jen would think of some excuse to not be there. Sure enough, her gaze swung over to me and she looked me up and down critically.

"Hmm…Black asked _you_?" she said a trifle disbelievingly. "Well, I do like a good challenge…I'll need three hours for you at least. What time are you meeting him?"

"Um," I said eloquently, caught off guard. "Around 9, after breakfast?"

"Oh good, that gives us plenty of time. Be up by 6:30 tomorrow!" she trilled. "Now I really must go," she said, flashing us a brilliant smile.

I groaned. What had Em gotten me into?


End file.
